Holographic recording films containing fluorinated binders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,471 to Trout. In preferred compositions, the binder is a copolymer of tetrafluoroethylene and/or hexafluoropropylene with vinyl acetate. Photopolymerizable compositions employing these binders can be imaged to produce reflection holograms with refractive index modulation values greater than 0.040.
The compositions disclosed by Trout have numerous properties suitable for the preparation of head-up displays. However, the disclosed compositions do not provide the desired adhesion to adjacent layers, and high clarity (i.e., lack of haze), required for a commercial head-up display optical combiner. Thus, a need exists for specific compositions that not only provide advantages taught by Trout, but also provide the desired properties of good adhesion and high clarity for use in holography, and particularly for use in constructing single, full color holographic films used in applications such as optical combiners in head-up displays.